


Putting Order On Chaos

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with OCD is easier with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Order On Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Putting Order on Chaos  
> Pairing: Ryan Wolfe/Eric Delko  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Dealing with OCD is easier with a little help  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal for Challenge #261 "Chaos"  
> Disclaimer: CSI: Miami is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 200.

Ryan hates his OCD. While routine helps soothe him and restore calm to his chaotic world he often becomes fixated on small details. It frustrates him that the simplest things can set him on edge, the smallest speck of dirt demanding his full attention. Colleagues don't mean to but they sometimes put equipment in the "wrong" places. Ryan focuses on the tests he's currently running, okay with soil samples when they are carefully contained in petri dishes.

Despite his focus he drops one of the samples. He's quick to clean it, uses bleach to decontaminate the counter. A soft hand on his shoulder and another over his hand stop his motions.

"It's okay, Ry, it's clean."

"Almost finished, Eric. I dropped one of the samples."

Eric turns him away from the counter. It's been a while since he's seen Ryan like this. It's certainly not the worst Ryan has ever been but sometimes things escalate when Ryan feels overwhelmed.

Ryan looks at his partner, not wanting to disappoint him but not wanting to leave a mess either. Eric doesn't look disappointed, just worried.

"It's okay, Ryan. I'll check the counter. You trust me don't you?"

Ryan nods and steps away.


End file.
